Escaping
by Gythien Elven Babe
Summary: Rory is about to start her final year of Yale, when she meets Tristan again can he save her? TRORY! Please R&R. The M rating just a precaution for medium level violence
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Prologue  
  
Rory grabbed her coffee and smiled at the woman behind the counter, "thanks."  
  
Rory took a gulp of her coffee as she left the store, she wasn't watching where she was going, she bumped straight into someone and the coffee ended up all down her front. She looked down at her coffee soaked shirt, "I'm really sorry" a male voice said.  
  
Something clicked inside Rory's head, that voice it was so familiar, she looked up. "Well, well, well long time no see."  
  
Rory sighed, "Hello Tristan."  
  
"Don't so sound so excited to see me" Tristan replied flashing her that smile she remembered. He looked exactly the same as she remembered, he was wearing baggy jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt that looked great on him.  
  
Rory made to move past Tristan, "hey where are you going? At least let me buy you another coffee."  
  
"I think I'd much rather go home and get changed," Rory replied.  
  
"Well let me walk you? Do you stay in the dorms?"  
  
"I live off campus"  
  
"Oh ok, well do you want a lift I could drive you."  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Oh come on please, it would make me feel better."  
  
"Alright then, but it's not that far."  
  
Tristan fell into step next to Rory as they made their way to his car. When Rory laid eyes on the silver jaguar, she almost laughed, "I should have known."  
  
Tristan shrugged and smiled, "what can I say, it was a present from my parents after I got out of military school."  
  
Rory shifted her weight uncomfortably onto her other foot at the mention of military school. As they got in the car Tristan asked, "so why don't you live in the dorm?"  
  
Rory cleared her throat umcomfortably, "I um.... I live.. with Dean."  
  
"Your still with bagboy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
An umcomfortable silence followed this revelation, "so you go to Yale?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What's you major?"  
  
"Law."  
  
"Ah so you still have like another three years to go huh?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you, did you end up majoring in Journalism?"  
  
"Yeah, after break I only have another year to go"  
  
"Thats great, so how's Dean?" Tristan asked bitterly.  
  
"He's good."  
  
"Still as boring as ever you mean, I never would have thought that you would still be with him."  
  
"Yeah well I am ok," Rory replied annoyed, " this is me up here on the left."  
  
Tristan pulled up in front of an apartment building and they both got out. "I'll just walk you to your door."  
  
They entered the apartment building, annd took the elevator to the 12th floor, they stopped in front of apartment 6B, "well this is me."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Tristan said but he didn't go to move away.  
  
They looked at eah other and before Rory knew what had happened his lips were on hers. He kissed her hard and then pulled away, Rory ran a disgusted hand across her mouth, "what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Just seeing if you taste as good as i remember, see ya round" Tristan turned and sauntered off towards the elevator.  
  
Rory opened the door to her apartment with her key. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and leant against it. She let out a ragged breath as a sob overcame her body. Seeing Tristan again had bought back memories of when her life had been so simple, so easy, when she had been so carefree and happy. She made her way to the bedroom and stripped off her coffee stained top, being careful of the few bruises on her stomach, back and chest. She put on a clean top and fell onto the bed, she cried herself into a restless sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Well what do you think, the next chapter will be longer and more involved. Please review and tell me what you think as I won't keep writing if it's not worth it. All reviews good and bad would be greatly appreciated!! Any suggestions are also welcome. THANKS!! 


	2. Chapter One: Coffee Shop or Meeting Plac...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter One: Coffee Shop or Meeting Place  
  
Tristan had been suprised to see Rory, he was even more suprised at his reaction to her when he saw her. When he was sent away to military school it had taken him a while actually a long while but he had manged to work through his problems and get over Rory or at least thats what he thought he had done, he knew there was a part of him that still wondered what had become of her and he was disgusted to find out that she was still with bagboy and living with him of all things. When he had seen her again, the first thing he had noticed was that she was even more beautiful then he remembered. She did look a bit tired but it wasn't noticeably at all. When he had kissed her in the hallway outside her apartment it had been like heaven, her lips were as soft as he remembered from that first time he had kissed her at the piano at Louise's party. For the rest of the day he thought about ways to try and run into her again, after a while he scolded himself. *She doesn't like you DuGrey, she never did, you saw the look on her face when you kissed her. Pull yourself toether!*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Rory awoke the morning after the incident in the hall, she was shocked for a minute at the arm she felt draped across her bare waist. Then she remembered that Dean had the day off and relaxed for a second, she shifted slightly and gently slid out from underneath his arm dreading the thought of him waking up, she held the sheet to her bare chest as she tried to reach for some clothes. She knew it was stupid to care but she couldn't help it. She managed to snag a top and pulled it on before, sliding out of the bed. She moved as silently as possible over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of sweats before making her way down the hall to the bathroom. She showered and dressed, she was collecting some stuff she needed when Dean emerged from the bedroom, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I have to get to my lectures."  
  
"But I have the day off, ditch"  
  
"Dean, you know I can't, it's really important I don't miss out on to much, with it coming up to the end of the year."  
  
Dean's face hardened, "fine go"  
  
"Dean please don't be mad, I can be home by two, ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Rory left the apartment and stopped at a coffee shop on her way to her first lecture, she brought the biggest cup of coffee she could, she sighed into it as she took a large mouthful of the delicious liquid.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory glanced at her watch as she left her last lecture it had only just reached one o'clock she had plenty of time to get home. She was about to enter a coffee shop on campus, when her eyes met someone elses as they both reached the door of the coffee shop. "Are you stalking me Mary?"  
  
"You wish" she scoffed.  
  
"Let me buy you a coffee?"  
  
"Oh um.. I don't know.."  
  
"Look Rory, I'm really sorry about you know.. kissing you and everything, please don't let that stop us from being friends."  
  
"Well I guess."  
  
Rory and Tristan entered the coffee shop and Tristan ordered, before they found a table for two near the window. There was an uncomfortable silence which eventually Tristan broke, "So I though you always wanted to go to Harvard?" he questioned.  
  
Rory cleared her throat, "Well that's what I always thought and I was excepted to both, Harvard and Yale, but I really wasn't ready to move so far away from home, when I first came to Yale I was staying in the dorms, my room mate was actually Paris if you can believe that."  
  
"Really, how is Paris?"  
  
"She's actually really good."  
  
Their coffee's had arrived by this time, Rory had already finished hers and ordered a second, the conversation was starting to flow a lot easier, they were talking about their lives since they last saw each other, when Rory glanced at her watch and saw it was ten to two, she gasped and jumped up, "Oh my god I have to go."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just have to go."  
  
She had gathered her things and was turning to leave, when Tristan caught her arm, "Come on please just for a little bit longer,"  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No you don't understand, I have to get home, I have to" her face had taken on a panicky expression.  
  
"Well um.. ok, let me give you a lift you'll get there quicker."  
  
"Ok thanks, let's go."  
  
Rory and Tristan hoped in his car, when they reached the front of her apartment building and Tristan moved towards his door, "no, it's fiine bye."  
  
Rory hoped out of the car quickly and hurried into the apartment building. She opened the unlocked door, and stepped inside, Dean was waiting, "where have you been?"  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late"  
  
"Who just dropped you off?"  
  
At the look of suprise on Rory's face Dean spoke up again, "I was watching for you from the window."  
  
"Well the lecture ran late and so a friend offered me a lift."  
  
"A friend? Don't lie to me Rory."  
  
"I um.. I'm not."  
  
Dean advanced on her and backed her into a wall where she cowered, "I swear Dean it was just a friend."  
  
"Stop lying" He roared as his hand came up.  
  
She felt the sting of the first slap, and managed to contain her whimper of pain, she felt his fist connect with her stomach as the air rushed from her lungs and she doubled over. Rory cowered on the floor as a few more blows were delivered.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: I hope you all liked this chapter and that it was a bit more informative than the last one. I was really happy with the response I got for my last chapter, I hope to get even more reviews this time, Please! And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! 


	3. Chapter Two: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls  
  
Chapter Two: Friends  
  
Tristan was glad that he had managed to give Rory's his number before she had left in such a hurry. Tristan had been thinkng of the way she had been so panicky about getting home on time to him it just seemed kind of weird to him but he guessed she just had plans with Dean and for reasons he couldn't fathom that made him mad. He just hoped that she'd call him.  
  
Rory lifted her arm and turned off her alarm clock, her body ached but she ignored the pain and hoped out of bed. She was already out of the shower and dressed before she remembered that it was a Saturday and she didn't have any lectures. She sat down on the couch and tried to think of what she should do, she picked up a book she had been reading and opened it but was unable to concentrate, her thoughts kept drifting to Tristan, she felt bad about leaving in such a hurry and hoped that he didn't think she was a freak. Before she could talk herself out of it she fished Tristan's number out of the pocket of yesterday's pants and dialed it. She almost hung up when she heard a voice on the other end, "Hello..."  
  
Rory paused, "Hello" she heard again.  
  
"Tristan.... hi this is Rory."  
  
"Rory, hi"  
  
"Um.... I was just um.... ringing to apologize about yesterday, I didn't mean to seem rude, I was just um... in a bit of a hurry"  
  
"It's cool, don't even worry about."  
  
"Ok then, that's really great of you, I just wanted to make sure well i guess i'll just go then."  
  
"Hey not so fast, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Well I..." Rory glanced at the book lying on the couch next to her, "nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Rory licked her icecream and gave a contented sigh, "This is great icecream"  
  
"Yeah" Tristan agreed as he licked his own icecream.  
  
Rory and Tristan were walking through the Yale grounds at a leisurley pace. Rory had already showed Tristan her favourite spot in the library, her old dorm buliding and her tree. Rory and Tristan's cones were both almost gone, Rory glanced at her watch it was only one o'clock and she knew that Dean wouldn't be home for at least another four hours. Just as they had both finished their ice cream cones Tristan made a suggestion, "hey, I can show you my dorm."  
  
Rory faltered, "um... well.. im not sure thats such a good idea."  
  
"Why not? You showed me all your favoutie spots and my dorm is definetley one of favourite spots, plus if he's in you can meet my room mate Jason."  
  
"Well, I guess that would be ok."  
  
Tristan tried the handle on the door and finding it unlocked he pushed it open. Jason his room mate was rummaging through some stuff on a very messy desk, he had a bag slung over one shoulder, partially open about to spill it's contents. Tristan stepped forward and took a hold of the bag saving it's contents. Jason turned araound, "Hey"  
  
"Hey Jason this is a friend of mine Rory."  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Hi" Rory replied.  
  
Jason wasn't altogether bad looking he had messy brown hair not unlike Tristan's, he was only a tiny bit shorter than Tristan. He was wearing baggy jeans and green top. "Hey man have you seen my notes on that lecture Professor Hadley gave us last week."  
  
"Nah but hey borrow mine" Tristan said moving over the the other desk that was a lot less messy but nowhere as neat as Rory's.  
  
"Thanks" Jason said taking them, "well I'm off to the library, see you later."  
  
As Jason left the room closing the door behind him Tristan spoke, "So what do you think?"  
  
I think it probably looks a lot like every other 21 year old guy's dorm room on this floor. Tristan laughed, "Yeah I guess"  
  
"But at least we have our own bathroom no sharing for us, or at least not with anyone else but each other, and Jason is a bit of a slob but the bathroom is very clean, I make sure of that I can't stand a dirty bathroom."  
  
"And I thought I rambled."  
  
"I wasn't rambling I was just stating the facts"  
  
"I see."  
  
They both fell silent. "So what should we do now?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You hungy?"  
  
"We just had icecream!"  
  
"So" Rory said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I could eat."  
  
"Great! Let's go I know this great little cafe, it's almost as good as Luke's"  
  
"Luke's?" Tristan asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"It's in Stars Hollow, best coffee in the world and where I'll hopefully be next weekend."  
  
AN: I realize this wasn't the longest chapter I've ever written or the best chapter either! But this was kind of a filler for leading up to future events. And don't worry if what's happening with Dean is all a little confusing! Everything will make sense eventually. Please Review! Pretty Pretty Please! 


	4. Chapter Three: Home

Disclaimer: I do now own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Home**

Rory pulled her car into the driveway of the house she had lived in most of her life, she opened her door and stepped out. She checked herself to make sure none of the bruises on her upper arms were made visible by the arms of her shirt. She left her bag in the car and made her way towards the front door; before she has even made it all the way up the front step her mother had flung the door open. "Rory!"  
  
"Hi Mum"  
  
"You're finally here, quick, quick come inside."  
  
Rory entered the house and her mother followed her, Lorelai immediately pulled Rory into a hug, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too!"  
  
"You're not here nearly enough."  
  
"I know, but I was here three weekends ago, and we talk on the phone all the time."  
  
"But it's not the same."  
  
"I know I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, how's Dean?  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Really, has he asked you to marry him again?"  
  
"Once since I was last here."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Mum, I would have rung you if I'd gotten engaged, I told him the same thing I told him the last four times, that I'm just not ready to get married."  
  
"Good... as much as mummy wants you to get married, it would make her feel very old."  
  
"Mum, I'm 22, your only 38 and besides you're married to Luke now and you have another child already, speaking of Ryan, where is that little rascal?" Rory called out ending her sentence in a yell  
  
"Sssh, he's napping."  
  
But it was too late they both heard the patter of little feet as Ryan hurled himself at Rory's legs. "RORY!!"  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief that he was to small to come into contact with any of the sore parts of her body. "Hi Ryan" Rory replied as she scooped the three year old into her arms.  
  
"You're here!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Rory turned to her mother to see her smiling at them, "Where's Luke?"  
  
"At the diner" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Ok, I'll just get Ryan ready!"

* * *

Lorelai, Rory and Ryan entered the diner, "daddy!" Ryan called out.  
  
Luke appeared from out the back and smiled, "Hey."  
  
"Hi Luke."  
  
"Hi Rory" Luke replied as Rory hugged him.  
  
Rory and Lorelai took seats at the counter with Ryan perched in Rory's lap, "coffee?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory turned to look at Lorelai, "you know, I really think you have a winner here."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "me too, we'll have 2 coffee's."  
  
"Oh and can I get onion rings, and some fries and a burger."  
  
"Are you sure you can eat that much?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory beamed a smile at him, "I've missed you Luke!"  
  
At Luke's uncomfortable expression Lorelai laughed. "And besides I didn't eat lunch."  
  
"Ok." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"So..." Lorelai said turning to Rory, "what's been happening?"  
  
"Nothing much, just the usual."  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"I am a bit, you know with finals for the year and stuff! I can't believe that in another week I'll only have another year left at Yale."  
  
"I know, isn't it exciting!"  
  
"Yeah" Rory agreed.  
  
Luke emerged from the back of the diner and placed a large plate of food next to the empty coffee cup sitting there. Rory looked up at Luke hopefully; he took her cup and refilled it. "Hey... what about me?" Lorelai protested.  
  
"Lorelai, we agreed only two cups a day and you already had a coffee this morning."  
  
Rory gasped in mock shock as Luke walked away, "you let Luke talk you into only two cups of coffee a day, I'm ashamed of you."  
  
Lorelai turned to look at Rory with a guilty expression on her face, "Rory... there's something I've been waiting to tell you."  
  
"You're Pregnant!" Rory guessed, squealing in delight.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory jumped up, placing Ryan on his feet and hugged her mother, "Oh... this is so exciting."  
  
Rory sat back down as Ryan managed to pull himself up onto a stool, and pointed an accusing finger at Lorelai... "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well I wasn't sure, I just went to the doctor yesterday and I wanted to tell you in person."  
  
"Oh well I forgive you, and Luke you sly dog" she added as Luke walked towards them.  
  
Luke looking uncomfortable again turned and walked the other direction Lorelai and Rory both laughed. "I love doing that!" Rory said still laughing.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were setting up for one of their movie nights when Rory's cell phone rang, "hey no phone calls during movie night!"  
  
"Technically movie night hasn't started yet" Rory replied as she flopped down on the couch and answered her cell.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Rory its Tristan."  
  
"Oh... hi."  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Oh well... I know you're at your mum's place this weekend..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I was hoping we could get together and hang out sometime over the next week or something."  
  
"Sure... ok."  
  
"Great I'll see talk to you later."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory ended the call, "who was that?"  
  
"Um... nobody."  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"Ok, but I want you to promise not to freak out or anything."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well... about a week and a half ago I ran into Tristan..."  
  
"Tristan from Chilton?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The Tristan who got sent to military school?"  
  
"Yes... and well... he goes to Chilton and we've hung out together about three times since then."  
  
"Did you tell Dean?"  
  
"Well... um... no."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"I know it was wrong but I didn't want to cause a fight or problems and he hated Tristan back then and I didn't want to make him angry" Rory said rubbing a self conscious hand over her side where she sported a rather large bruise.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Don't make it like that... Tristan and I are just friends."  
  
"Oh honey... I know that!"  
  
"Ok well then should we start watching the movie?"  
  
"Ok."

* * *

AN: So... what did you think? I know it has been ages and I'm sorry I promise it won't be this long til the next time I update! I swear! Please review! I'll love you forever and ever!


	5. Chapter Four: Soccer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Soccer**

Rory pulled up in front of her apartment building, she was just going to drop off her things from her weekend stay at home before going out for lunch with Paris and Tanna. She unlocked the door with her key and stepped inside right away she knew he was there. "Dean, is that you?" she called out.

"In here."

Rory entered the living room to see Dean sitting on the couch watching a football game on television. "What are you doing home?" she asked.

"I don't have to be into work until eleven."

"That's great."

"How was your weekend?"

"Great! And guess what.... Mum's pregnant again."

"Really she's pregnant that's great."

"Yeah it is."

Rory moved from the living room into the bedroom and dropped her bag in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to change when she was finished she re-entered the living room, fiddling with her hand bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to lunch with Paris and Tanna for a bit of girly time."

"Oh ok, well I have to get going to work, I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok bye."

Dean gathered his things and left the apartment. Rory was just about to leave as well when the phone caught her eye. She hesitated for a minute and then picked it up and dialed Tristan number.

"Hello."

"Hi Tristan, it's Rory, I'm meeting up with Paris and Tanna and I thought we could meet up afterwards if you're interested."

"Um... well few friends of Jason and mine are playing in a soccer match and we were going to go watch."

"Oh well that's ok."

"No, why don't you come with us."

"Um... ok."

"Ok meet us at my dorm at about two"

"Ok see you then."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and stared down at it in surprise, had she just agreed to go and watch sports.

* * *

Rory was sitting at a table in café waiting for Paris and Tanna with a cup of coffee. She wasn't waiting long when she saw Paris and Tanna walking towards her. She smiled at them as they sat down, "Hi guys."

"Hi Rory" Tanna replied cheerfully.

After Paris and Tanna were seated Rory spoke, "Guess what?"

"What?" Paris asked impatiently.

"Um... you bought something new" Tanna offered.

"No... Mum's pregnant."

"That's great" Paris replied.

"I like babies although I did drop the last one held on its head."

When Rory and Paris looked at her in horror she added, "don't worry it was ok."

It was after they had been served there lunch that Rory mentioned Tristan. "You'll never guess who I ran into... well literally, about a week ago."

"Who?" Paris replied not seeming interested.

"Tristan."

"DuGrey?" Paris said a forkful of fries half way to her mouth.

"Yes, he goes here to Yale I mean, he's majoring in law."

"Oh."

"Yeah... I'm actually meeting up with him after lunch."

"You're meeting up with him again?"

"Yeah, why? This will be the second time since we first meet, what's wrong with that?"

"I remember you two back in High School."

"What about us?" Rory asked as Tanna looked on in interest.

"All the underlying sexual tension."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and deny it. Tristan had a thing for you back at Chilton."

"Whatever." Rory scoffed.

* * *

Rory knocked on the door of Tristan's door and it swung open almost immediately. Jason ushered her hurriedly into the dorm, "were almost ready" he said as closed the door behind her.

Jason moved over to his bed and tried to neaten it a little. "Tristan!" he called, "hurry up dude we need to get going."

The bathroom door swung open and Rory's breath caught as Tristan walked out without a shirt on. "Hi Rory."

"Hi" Rory replied not making eye contact.

Tristan picked a shirt up off of his bed and pulled it over his head, "Ok, I'm ready."

Rory, Tristan and Jason were settling into their seats at the soccer ground. "So what exactly happens in this game?" Rory asked.

Tristan looked at her in shock, "what do you mean? You've never been to a soccer game?"

"No."

"And you don't even know what happens in this game?"

"Well... no."

"I played soccer at Chilton and you're trying to tell me you never once came to watch me play?"

Rory laughed and put on her most girl voice "of course I did but I was to busy drooling over your sweaty body to pay attention to the game."

Tristan smirked at her "I'm glad your finally admitting your love for me."

Rory laughed, "so are you going to explain this game to me or not."

Tristan smiled, "ok there are eleven players and the aim of the game is just too pretty much shoot the goal into the other team's goals... oh and nobody can use their hands except for the goalie."

"Ok I think I got it."

* * *

"What!?" Rory screamed. "You lousy ref what are you talking about what was wrong with that?"

Tristan was trying to control his laughter as he grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her back down into her seat. "That was offside" he explained.

"What's that?"

"When you're in your offensive half you have to have at least two opposing team players between you and the goal line when the ball is passed."

Rory blushed a deep red, "well you could have explained that to me earlier now I've made a fool of myself."

Jason was still laughing himself silly as the ref blew the whistle for half time. "Do you want a drink?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, thanks." 

Tristan got up from his seat and left her alone with Jason. "So... you knew Tristan in high school."

"Yeah."

"What was Tristan like back then?"

"Um... oh well... he was ok. Actually to tell you the truth we didn't really get along that well back in high school."

"He was a player huh?"

"Yeah, but we never dated."

"I didn't think you did, you seem more like the one who got away."

Rory's brow furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Before he could reply Tristan returned juggling three large sodas. He handed one to each of them and sat down. At that precise moment the ref blew the whistle for the start of the second half.

* * *

AN: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! It is the longest one I have written so far! Lol. Um... thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far and I'm open 2 suggestions.


	6. Chapter Five: Talk Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Five: Talk Time**

Rory clapped enthusiastically as the game ended. "We won!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"We?" Tristan smiled.

"You know what I mean."

At that moment three guys running up to them a blonde, a brunette and a one hand black hair. "Hey, you came" the brunette said.

"Yeah of course" Tristan replied, "Michael, Matt and Craig this is a friend of mine Rory, Rory this is Michael" he said pointing to the one with black hair and grey eyes.

"Matt" he said gesturing to the blonde who had brown eyes.

"And Craig" he said and gestured at the brunette who had blue eyes, although no where near as striking as Tristan's.

"Hi" Rory said smiling.

"What'd you think of the game?" Michael asked her.

"Oh... it was very exciting, I'm glad you won."

"Thanks, well we're going to hit the showers; I'll catch you guys later."

"Ok bye" Tristan and Jason called.

Tristan turned back to talk to her and knocked her bag onto the ground. Rory reached down to pick it up, she was putting the stuff that had fallen out back in. As she did her shirt rode up and Tristan could see her side. "What happened?"

Rory turned her head to look at him, "what?"

"What happened?" he repeated gesturing to the large bruise on her side.

Rory pulled all her stuff into her lap quickly and pulled her shirt down. She tried to smile, "You know me, I'd have to be the clumsiest person on earth, I ran into the kitchen bench."

Tristan laughed, "Sounds like you."

Rory winced but Tristan didn't notice. "So... you want to grab something to eat" Tristan asked as he stood.

Rory stood up as well, "we Gilmore's never say no to food."

Tristan smiled and three of them made there way towards the parking lot.

* * *

Tristan, Rory and Jason were sitting at a small table in a small café. Jason and Tristan had both ordered burgers and Rory had ordered the largest serving of onion rings, she had been able to convince the waiter to give her. Jason had looked at her in surprise when she had placed her order, but she had just smiled. There was a short silence after the waiter left the table. Then Rory smiled, "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" Tristan and Jason asked at the same time.

"Your no fun, my mum is pregnant again."

"Wow! Again?" Tristan replied.

"Oh yeah I haven't told you, my mum is married to Luke now, the owner of the diner, they got married 3 almost 4 years ago. They already have a kid together Ryan he's 3 and a half and just the cutest kid ever."

"Cool."

"I'm the oldest of six kids" Jason said.

"Wow! Seven, that's a lot,"

"You're telling me, there's Casey she's 16, Brian 13, Julianna 11, Emma 7 and there's the twins Zac and Thomas they're 5."

Rory turned to Tristan "have you met them?"

"A couple of times" he replied.

"I really love Ryan and I'm glad my mum has Luke and Ryan and the new baby eventually now that I'm not there."

"Yeah I beat she still misses you though."

Rory spoke to Jason "my mum had me when she was 16 and it was always just the two of us, we're really close, she's my best friend."

"That's cool." He replied.

"Are you from around here?"

"My family lives down in Maine."

"Do you get to see them much?"

"Well I can't go down every weekends obviously, but I try 2 get down there once every two months maybe, I don't always get down there that often, and I almost always see them on holidays you know Christmas, Thanksgiving, I try to get down there for all of my brothers and sisters birthdays as well."

"That's great."

At this point Rory had finished her humongous serving of onion rings, and Tristan and Jason were finishing off there burgers. "Well I should probably be getting home, it's getting late." Rory said.

* * *

It was close to six o'clock when Rory got home, Dean was sitting in front of the T.V. again. "Hi."

"Where've you been?"

Rory paused but only for a second "Paris, Tanna and I went shopping after lunch."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was the most of fun I've had in a while."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter!! Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all heaps. If anyone thinks that the plot is moving too fast or too slow let me know. This chapter was kind of a filler I wanted to bring more of Jason into it. If anyone has any suggestions about anything let me know. Please REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter Six: Spending Time Together

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Six: Spending Time Together**

Rory lazed lazily in bed, enjoying her lay in. She couldn't believe that her third year at Yale was over and she only had one more to go. It was summer and she had almost three whole months before her next year at Yale would begin. Rory hoped out of bed and made her way into the apartment's small kitchen to make coffee. She enjoyed the emptiness of the apartment while Dean was at work. It was when she was just finished drying herself off after her shower that the phone rang. Rory wrapped the towel around herself and answered it, "Hello."

"Hi Rory, its Tristan."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you up for an outing to celebrate the start of summer and the end of another year of our college lives."

Rory laughed, "What did you have in mind?"

"I have no idea, but why don't you come over and we'll think of something together."

"Ok, I'll see you in about half an hour."

* * *

Rory knocked on Tristan's dorm room door and he opened it. "Hi, come in."

Rory followed him into the dorm room; Tristan made his way over to his bed and sat down next to a newspaper that was spread out over the top of it. "So, I was looking through the paper and there's this fair advertised it's only about 45 minutes away."

"A fair?"

"Yeah, not one of those ones with rides and things but one with booths selling stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok."

* * *

Tristan parked the car and turned off the engine and they both got out. They made their way towards the booths scattered out over an area of open space.

They had been wandering around the booths for about half an hour, stopping here and there admiring the products for sale, and even purchasing a few. Rory had acquired some scented, all natural soaps and shampoos, a long beautiful scarf with green and purple patterns in the softest material she had ever felt, some weirdly shaped but cool looking candles and a pair of really nice dangly earrings with feathers on them. She knew she would probably rarely wear the earrings, but they were so cool she just had to buy them. Tristan hadn't bought anything but he was having as much fun as her, wandering around the booths. Rory caught sight of some animals, in a type of petting zoo type thing, she grabbed Tristan by the arm and dragged him over to them excitedly. There were all types of animals, first they looked at some pigs, then some sheep and there lambs. They admired some goats, horses, cows and even a lizard. In the last pen were some baby ducklings, Rory caught her breath, "oh aren't they so cute."

She cooed over them and petted them. The guy running the booth came over to them, "would you like to hold one?" he asked.

Rory was delighted, "could I?"

"Sure."

He reached down and picked one up and deposited it in Rory's waiting hands. She held it close to her chest and cuddled it, "Oh Tristan isn't it so cute."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement and rubbed its head. "I wish I could take him home."

Tristan laughed, "You say that now, but after cleaning up after it for a few days you would have change your tune."

Rory frowned, "I would not! He's so beautiful."

Rory reluctantly placed the duckling back in it's pen and they moved away from the animals.

* * *

Tristan was parking his car outside his dorm building. They were arriving home from the fair; Rory had bought a huge pile of home made bookmarks. Tristan had frowned, "surely you don't need that many."

Rory had just smiled, "you can never have too many bookmarks."

Tristan had gone home empty-handed but he had, had a great time. Rory followed Tristan out of the car and up to his dorm room, finding it locked he used his key. "Jason must be at the library" he commented.

After entering the dorm room Rory felt uncomfortable she wasn't sure why she had come up here at all, but it had seemed like the natural thing at the time. Rory sat down on Tristan's bed while he placed his keys and wallet on his desk. Tristan dropped down on the bed next to Rory. "After all that walking my feet are killing me" Rory complained.

Tristan smiled and turned towards her. There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other, they were really close together. Before she knew what was happening Tristan's lips had touched hers, softly at first but the gradually applying more pressure. Rory paced her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Tristan groaned deep in the back of his throat and only for a need of oxygen did he pull away. Rory gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my god I have a boyfriend."

"I know, I..."

"I have to go."

Before Tristan could say anything Rory had rushed out of the dorm.

* * *

AN: Hi Everyone, I hope you liked this chapter and remember suggestions are always welcome. I am really happy with the amount of reviews I have been getting for this story so thank you and keep up the good work.


	8. Chapter Seven: Recurring Themes

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Recurring Themes**

Rory sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment. It had been three whole days since the incident with Tristan and she hadn't seen him since. She also hadn't replied to either of two messages he had left on her cell. She almost regretted giving him that number in place of her home number when he had asked for it. But then again if she hadn't given him her cell number that would have looked really weird and she couldn't give him her home number and have Dean answer the phone that would be absolutely disastrous. She couldn't believe she had let him kiss her; she had cheated on her boyfriend, and willingly this time, not like that time he had kissed her in front of her apartment door. Rory couldn't bear to face him again after the embarrassment she had suffered when she realized what she had done, but she did have to admit she was getting seriously bored sitting around at home with nothing to do. Paris had gone to Europe to visit her parents where ever it was they were staying over there; Tanna had gone to visit her parents also. Rory didn't really have any other friends, apart from Lane back in Stars Hollow, but she'd been pretty busy lately with her job at Luke's. Rory knew she could go and stay with her mother for a while over the summer, but Dean didn't really like her staying away for more then a night. _Coffee is what I need; coffee will make me feel better. _Rory's coffee machine that her mother had given her as an apartment warming gift and Rory had affectionately named Tom, was now officially past his used by date, he made the coffee taste funny. Rory grabbed her coat and headed out the door, intending to visit her favourite coffee shop.

* * *

Rory paid for the large cup of coffee she ordered and made her way to the door. As she went to open it someone pushed it open knocking her drink and spilling it all down the front of her. Rory swore as the hot coffee seared her skin and tried to pull the shirt away from her skin, "great, just great."

Rory looked up at met the blue eyes of none other then Tristan DuGrey. "Damn it Tristan, this is a recurring theme with us, do you enjoy spilling coffee on me, is that it?"

"Of course not, shit I'm really sorry Rory."

"It's ok."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"But my coffee machine isn't working."

"Um... well, I'll buy you another coffee, I have an old baseball jersey in my car, you can put that on, hold on a second while I get it."

Tristan didn't want for a reply he, jogged away and a few minutes later came back with a baseball jersey in his hand. Rory used the bathroom in the coffee shop to change into the top and then came back and joined Tristan at a table, where he had a coffee waiting for her. Tristan smiled at her, "it looks better on you then it does on me."

Rory attempted a small smile, but didn't meet his eye. "Are you avoiding me Rory?"

"No, of course not." Rory replied looking at a spot somewhere above his left shoulder.

"You haven't replied to either of my two messages."

"I've been busy."

"Don't lie to me Rory, I deserve better then that."

"Ok, I've been avoiding you, what happened between us should never have happened."

"I know, but I do have impulse control and it doesn't have to happen again."

"I guess you're right."

"We were just caught up in the moment."

Rory smiled, she liked that idea "yes that's it; we were caught up in the moment."

Tristan smiled back, "you want another coffee now?"

"Yes, please."

AN: Well, there's another chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought and remember suggestions are welcome and again I know not the longest chapter on the history of the planet, I'm sorry. If you have the time, check out my new TRORY; Games of the Heart. Thanks to all the reviewers of my last chapter.


	9. Chapter Eight: July 4th

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: July 4th **

That night as Dean crawled into bed next to Rory, and pulled her body towards his Rory thought to herself; _please just let him want to hold me, please, I'm begging you. _Rory had no such luck; Dean turned her towards him and pressed his lips against hers in what she supposed he thought was an erotic manner. Rory had long ago learnt that it was better not to lie and tell him she felt sick as that just made him more frustrated no it was better just to let him "make love" to her and pretend she was enjoying it. Rory had learnt long ago to just block it out to go inside herself, to let her body run on autopilot and give him the responses she knew he wanted. Occasionally there were good times, like after Dean had gotten his promotion where he had made love to her the way he used to when they had first been together intimately, this was not one of those times and there hadn't been one in a very long time, almost a year. Rory was really glad that she didn't have to avoid Tristan anymore; Tristan was an outlet from all the stress in her life. She was glad that one little slip up on both there parts didn't have to ruin a friendship that gave her the outlet that she couldn't seem to get anywhere else.

* * *

Rory and Tristan saw each other several times a week; it'd been three weeks since the kiss and had reached the one month mark of summer. There were only two months left before she started her last year of Yale, the thought was both daunting and exciting. She'd seen her mother twice since the discovery of her pregnancy her mother had reached the 2 month point of her pregnancy, she wasn't showing but she let Rory feel her stomach where a slight little rise was starting to form. Ryan was really excited at the prospect of a new little brother or sister. Rory was thoroughly enjoying her summer! July 4th was coming up and Dean had managed to get the day off to spend it with her, but for his day off he had to work the night shift. Rory had agreed to go with Tristan and Jason and some of their friends to watch the fireworks. Rory was glad Dean had taken the day off to spend some time with her things were always better between them after they spent some time together and Dean was always happier on holidays.

* * *

"I'm leaving now, Rory" Dean called into the kitchen. 

Rory was making coffee with the newly fixed coffee machine, her mother would have been so proud of Dean. Rory however abandoned her coffee and headed out to kiss Dean goodbye. After Dean had left Rory finished making her coffee and sat down on the couch with a mug in the living room checking her watch. It five thirty, and she was supposed to meet Tristan and Jason at there dorm room, at six. Rory gulped down the rest of her coffee, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

* * *

"Ok so I know I said that we should go to the park and watch the fireworks from there" Tristan was saying. 

"Yes you did" Rory agreed.

"Well, some friends of Jason and I are having a party on the roof of their apartment building, nothing wild or anything."

"Oh, well..."

"The parks are always crowded with people anyway, lots of kids running around."

"If you want to go to the party we can."

"Ok, great."

"Oh by the way thanks for this" Rory said as she pulled Tristan's jersey from her bag, "I washed it."

"Oh thanks" he said taking it, "we should get going."

* * *

Rory was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her in a dark corner of the roof of one of Jason's and Tristan's apartment building. She was enjoying the cool air against her skin, all the lights in front of her and the sounds of the party going on behind her. Tristan had been dragged off by one of his friends about 45 minutes ago throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder to her. It was almost nine o'clock, which meant the fireworks would be happening soon. Rory turned at a noise behind her and saw Tristan walking towards her; he smiled at her and sat down next to her. "I wondered where you'd got to." 

"Well here I am."

"Yes I can see that."

They fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by the noises of the party continuing on behind them. Before Rory could even comprehend what was happening they were kissing, this kiss was different from last time, it was hungrier, Tristan was devouring her mouth and she was enjoying every second of it. Tristan's tongue was delving right to the recesses of her mouth, Rory was getting dragged under a spell that she couldn't control she tried to claw her way back out, but it was so hard and she eventually gave up and sank into the pleasure of Tristan's kisses, she pressed his face to hers, she didn't push him away when his mouth moved from her mouth to her neck, or when he moved to her collarbone or when he drew her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it, or when his hand moved up under the material of her shirt and started to rub the smooth skin of her stomach. Rory could vaguely hear the sounds of the fireworks over her head as Tristan's hands moved slowly upwards, no Rory didn't stop him from doing any of it. "Oh my god sorry!"

The sound of a voice had Rory stiffening in Tristan's arms. Tristan looked over at Jason, who had turned his back to them, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were..." he let his voice trail off.

Rory pushed Tristan from her, "Rory please..." Rory didn't let him respond, she was already pushing past Jason, through to the party. Jason turned to look at Tristan, "shit, shit, shit!"

"Man you blew it!"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

AN: Ok, so I know this took me a while to get out, but I've been really busy. I hope you all liked it, and please, please, please review at let me know what you thought. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now to everyone who has asked whether there is gonna be some ass whooping to come in this story let me assure you it is only a matter of time. Don't forget to review, lol. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Avoidance is the key

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

****

**Chapter Nine: Avoidance is the key **

Rory peered around the corner of the bookshelf. _What is he doing here? He isn't supposed to be here, this is my bookstore. _Tristan was standing in one of the aisles browsing through a book, she couldn't tell what it was but it looked like a textbook. Rory hadn't seen Tristan in 22 days, not since his friend's party for July 4th. She hadn't called him and unlike the last time he hadn't called her either, she'd missed having someone to do things with besides Paris and Tanna but she knew it was dangerous to keep hanging around him. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Ok calm down, don't panic I just have to leave before he spots me, _Rory straightened returned the book that she had been looking at to the shelf and stepped from her aisle and quickly hurried past the aisle he was standing in.

Tristan looked up from the textbook he was studying when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, past the end of the aisle he was standing in. _Was that Rory? _Tristan moved towards the end of the aisle and saw someone clothed in a pair of jeans and a baby blue top, with brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail who looked suspiciously like Rory moving towards the exit. Tristan hadn't talked to Rory since the party on the 2nd of August; he didn't know what to say to her after they kissed, quite passionately he might add for a second time. _Oh god I hope she doesn't see me.

* * *

_

"Hey about my party" Jason said as he was climbing into his bed.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to invite Rory, right?"

"I was planning on it."

"Why not? Just because you kissed the poor girl, by the way what is wrong with the way you kiss Rory looked positively sick when she was running away from you?"

"I do not kiss badly! I'll have you know I am quite well known for my abilities in that particular area."

"Sure you are." Jason replied nodding his head.

"I am! She has a boyfriend; it was an accident that should never have happened."

"Whatever but just because you kissed her doesn't mean you shouldn't invite her to my party, I mean she's my friend too right, did you ever think that maybe I wanted her there."

Tristan glared across the room at him "fine I'll invite her tomorrow, happy?"

"Positively jumping for joy" Jason deadpanned as he turned over in his bed and shut off the light.

* * *

Rory rushed to answer her cell phone clad only in a towel, her hair dripping down her back "hello" she answered breathing heavily.

"Rory?"

"Yes" Rory replied shivering against the cold air.

"Um hi it's Tristan."

Rory swallowed "oh hi Tristan."

"Listen I know we haven't talked in a while and that things are kind of weird between us and you probably don't want to see me or anything but well it's Jason's birthday on the 27th and we're having a party for him at the dorm that night and he'd really like it if you could come, I mean you don't have to or anything but he I mean we'd really appreciate it. It starts at about seven."

Rory racked her brain for what time Dean was working that night, _Dean's working until eight he won't be home until at least half past, I'll have time to make an appearance. _"Sure Tristan tell Jason I'll come by for a little bit."

"Oh ok great, we'll see you then."

"Yeah you will, bye."

"Bye" Tristan replied and hung up the phone.

_Well that wasn't too bad, you babbled on like an idiot but overall not too bad at all._

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! I know an unbearably short chapter, but I really didn't want to fuse the stuff from this chapter and the next into one chapter, I think they will work better separately. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback and suggestions are welcome so feel free. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

AN: I'd like to rectify a mistake that I made in the last chapter; Jason's birthday party will be held on the 2nd of August not the 27th of July, thanks heaps!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Discovery**

Rory looked critically at her reflection in the mirror; she was wearing a grey skirt that fell to just above her knee and a light blue long sleeved top that covered any bruises that were currently residing on her arms. Rory looked at her watch, _it's already seven, you look fine, and why are you worried anyway? You'll only be there for about an hour and you won't know anyone besides Jason…and Tristan. _Rory grabbed her purse off of the bed and made her way over to the door of her apartment and closed it behind her.

* * *

Rory looked at the door in front of her _just knock already, _Rory could hear loud music coming from within Jason and Tristan's dorm room, she was surprised the door was closed at all seeing how there were people holding cups of what she guessed was beer up and down the hall. Rory raised her hand and knocked on the door, it was opened almost immediately by someone she had never seen before in her life. "Come in, come in, join the party, can I get you a drink?"

"Um... No thank you, do you know where Jason is?"

The guy looked confused "who's Jason?"

Rory sighed, "Never mind, excuse me."

Rory made her way past the guy and started to maneuver her way through the throng of people, trying to spot Jason among the crowd. She thought she spotted Tristan at one point and immediately headed in the other direction. Rory couldn't believe the amount of people who had managed to squeeze themselves into Jason and Tristan's dorm room.

"Rory!"

Rory turned at the sound of her name and could make out Jason coming towards her. She smiled and embraced him when hey reached her, "Hey there you are, happy birthday!"

"You made it."

"Yeah"

"I'm really glad you came, especially after you know… after what happened with Tristan."

Rory cleared her throat uncomfortably, "it's no problem I was happy to come."

Rory reached into her bag and pulled out a gift wrapped CD, "this is for you"

Jason smiled, "thanks I'll open it later, it'll probably get stolen otherwise."

Rory laughed, "ok."

"Well I have to go mingle, I'll see you later."

"Oh ok, bye."

Jason started to move away from her and Rory stood awkwardly for a moment before starting to force her way back through the crowd towards the door. She only made as far as a set of drawers next to what she thought was Tristan's bed when someone stumbled into her and spilt their drink down her. "Sorry" someone with breathe that smelled badly of beer.

"It's ok" she replied as the person moved away from her not even waiting for her response.

_If it's not Tristan it's someone else. _Rory glanced at the set of drawers next to her and reached for them and pulled open the third drawer, she triumphantly pulled out a dark blue shirt that she had seen Tristan wearing on several occasions and started to make her way towards the bathroom.

* * *

"And then Claire comes up to me and says…."

Tristan tried to block out what the girl was saying. She had been going on and on for about 20 minutes about what happened at the party she had attended the weekend before and quite frankly Tristan was bored. "Hey sorry, but if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom."

"Of sure of course, I'll talk to you later?" The girl questioned looking slightly put out.

"Maybe, see you later."

Tristan tried not to smile in triumph as he made his way in the direction of the bathroom. _How did all these people even get in here, I don't even know half of these people. _Tristan finally managed after being stopped by several girls to make his way to the door of the bathroom. _I don't even need to go, _he thought with a sigh. Tristan turned the handle and pushed the door open. Someone was in there and in the process of pulling their shirt of their head. "Oh shit sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." Tristan said quickly and averted his eyes.

The girl jumped in shock at his voice "Oh my god!"

"Rory?"

"Tristan!"

Tristan glanced up at her; Rory quickly turned her back and started trying to pull his top on. Tristan frowned, "Hey hold on a second."

Tristan stepped towards her and halted the progress of the shirt down her back. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"What happened?"

Rory jerked away from him in shock. "Um… what? Oh, nothing!" Rory sputtered.

"Nothing? There are bruises on your back."

Rory turned to face him, "I, um... slipped and fell in the bathroom yesterday" she offered weakly.

Tristan whole face went hard as he stepped toward her. He reached for the bottom of his shirt, "what are you doing?" she asked flinching away from him.

He grabbed hold of her upper arm in a firm grip, keeping her in place and with the other hand he reached for the bottom of the shirt again and pulled it to just below her breasts. There was a large bruise on her left side. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I just… I… nothing… I fell over."

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

Rory flinched at the harshness in his voice, "Did Dean do this to you?"

"What?"

"Did Dean hit you? Did he do this?" He questioned again running his finger over the bruise on her side.

"Um…. No" at the look on her side she closed her mouth, "he is just so stressed all the time and he…"

Tristan didn't let her finish, he swore loudly, "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Tristan stormed toward the door, Rory rushed toward him and gripped his arm, "Tristan please! Don't do this! Please!" She pleaded tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do Rory? He hits you for god sakes…. he hits you!"

"You're just going to make things worse, he doesn't mean it… really he doesn't."

"There is no excuse for this!" Tristan thundered at her.

"Please!" Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Tristan pulled her into his embrace as she sobbed into him, "it's ok… sssh" he comforted her.

Rory's sobs eventually subsided and she pulled away from him and looked at her watch. "Oh my god! It's 10 past 8, I have to go."

"What? Back there?"

"Tristan please everything will be fine alright and please don't try to come round to the apartment."

Rory grabbed her purse and her beer covered top and rushed past Tristan out of the bathroom. Tristan stared in shock at her back, w_hat the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

AN: Another chapter… finally. Sorry for the long delay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I know where this story is going but I still welcome all suggestions and criticisms. Don't forget to review! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: What am i going to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: What am I going to do?**

Rory sat in her apartment on the couch staring at her cell phone. The screen read 3 missed calls. She didn't even need to check to know they were from Tristan. He had called her three times a day for the last four days. She knew she should call him back; if only to explain how important it was that he didn't try and talk to Dean, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _Maybe if I sever all ties with Tristan and Jason, then everything will go back to the way it was, _Rory bit her lip, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy, she knew Tristan wouldn't just let this go and even if he did she knew she would miss them both, particularly Tristan. Rory sighed, _what am I going to do?_

* * *

The next day Rory sighed and pulled her vibrating phone from her pocket… 'Tristan Calling' the screen read… Rory let it go through to voicemail, where Tristan would record another voicemail; she would cringingly listen to, alls they ever said was "Rory, its Tristan, call me… please."

* * *

Rory rolled over in bed, trying to locate the ringing phone with her hand; she finally managed to answer it and pushed it against her ear, grumbling a hello, "Rory?"

"Mum? What are you doing? It's 3 in the morning."

Her mother squealed with delight, "Twins!"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Twins. I'm having twins."

"Oh my god, what?"

"I had an ultrasound this afternoon and they found out I'm having twins, I'm so excited Babe."

"Oh wow mum that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you. Wait… why didn't you call me when you first found out?" Rory demanded.

"Oh babe, I was just so excited" her mother let out another squeal of delight, "I ran around the whole town telling everyone, I only got home not too long ago, I was at Sookie's."

"Wow! Do you know the sexes?"

"No, Luke and I want it to be a surprise."

"Wow mum, congratulations."

"Thanks babe, well I'd better let you get your beauty sleep, call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye Mum."

"Bye."

Rory hung the phone back up and rolled over. "Your mum?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. She's having twins Dean, twins. I'm so happy for her."

"That's great. You know if you'd only agree to marry me, we could start a family."

Rory bit back a sigh, "Dean we've talked about this, I'm too young to get married, and you know that."

"Ok Rory, whatever you say" Dean turned rolled over turning his back to her.

* * *

Rory glanced at her phone, it had been a week since the party and Tristan had called her three times a day without fail. This was the third of his calls for the day; Rory was curled up on the couch with a book in her hand. She dialed her voicemail and listened ready to hear his standard message. "Rory, its Tristan, look this is getting ridiculous, please just call me, I don't want to but if I have to; I'll call the apartment. I really don't want to cause you any trouble Rory, but I'm really worried about you" The message ended and Rory deleted it and hung up. _What the hell am I going to do now? _Rory picked her phone back up and dialed a by now familiar number. "Hello."

"Tristan…… it's Rory."

* * *

AN: Well… another chapter... I know it took a while and I'm soo sorry. I have been really busy lately with school and everything. Holidays in two days though so there should be regular updates then. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it. And… please review this chapter... I know it was kind of short but the next couple should be better in length and I thought this one should stand alone. Well anyways… please review! 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Phone Calls**

"Rory! Oh my god! You finally called! Thank god!"

"Tristan…"

"No! Please don't say anything yet… let me talk…"

Rory sighed, "Ok."

"I know this is hard for you, but Rory, we've been hanging out for a while now and I consider you one of my best friends, I care about you and it worries me that he does this to you."

"He doesn't do anything to me…"

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me."

"I…"

"No Rory, I know what's going on, ok? He hits you and you can make as many excuses up for him as you want, I will not accept them... Not one of them... Nothing will ever excuse this for me."

"Please…"

"Rory, I care about you, you can't let him keep doing this to you."

Rory took a deep shuddering breath as she burst into silent tears "I'm sorry Tristan… I can't hang out with you anymore."

"Rory…"

She hung up before he could finish.

* * *

Rory stared down at her phone… the calls had become more frequent since she told him she couldn't hang out with him anymore. Sometimes he called up to 10 times a day. It had been a week since the phone call and she was miserable. She loved hanging out with Tristan, he had been an escape from all her problems with Dean, and now she couldn't see him she was even more miserable then she had been before he came into her life. Every time she saw it was him calling her heart clenched inside her chest, she wished he would just give up. It would be so much easier if he would just stop trying to get back into contact with her.

* * *

Tristan hung up in frustration, she was still avoiding him. He didn't know how much longer he could handle this. He was really worried about her, what was Dean doing to her? He wished she would just talk to him, other then to tell him that she wouldn't hang out with him anymore. He'd succeed only in pushing her further away. He didn't know what else to do, he couldn't go round there... What if Dean was home or came home and he hurt her worse then he already has? _What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

Tristan was stretched out across his bed, just staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about Rory and the fact that it had been 10 days and she still hadn't answered any of his phone calls. He was really, really worried about her. He was getting to the point of desperation, Jason knew something was going on but he hadn't told him about the fact that Dean hit Rory. He knew he could trust Jason but it just wasn't his place to say anything and he knew Rory would hate him even more if she found that he had told Jason about it. Jason was down in Maine visiting his family for the weekend, he wasn't due back until late the next day. There was a knock on his door, it was a quiet knock and at first Tristan didn't think he had heard it at all, he turned his head to look at the door as another knock sounded, louder this time. Tristan went over to the door and opened it to reveal the tear stained face of Rory on the other side.

* * *

AN: OK…. So finally I post another chapter… I know, I know… and I am sooooooooooooooo sorry! Things have been really crazy in my life at the moment, I've had trial end of year exams, then my actual end of year exams, uni applications, finding out the results of said exams etc I've also been going through a bit of an erm… trying time in my life and I haven't had the inspiration to write at all. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who continued to review my stories even when I wasn't updating especially those of you who urged me to come back to my writing and especially to "my name isnt that, set up" whose review it was that finally sparked this chapter. Now... about the chapter… yes it is kind of short and I'm sorry about that but hopefully your just glad that I finally updated. I personally don't think this chapter was very good, but please... let me know what you think though reviews. Now on further updates... I will attempt to continue to update this and my other story Games of the heart, but please be patient, I'm trying my best. Anyways… Again thank you to all my loyal readers, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation**

"Oh my god! Rory! What's wrong?!?"

Rory didn't say anything she just let out a loud sob, Tristan stepped forward and gathered her into his arms, "it's ok"

Rory sobbed into his shirt as he walked her backwards and closed the door to the dorm. He led her over to the bed and sat her down. He made comforting noises and rubbed her back as her crying came to an end. Rory pulled back and looked at him "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry? What for?"

"For ignoring you… I'm such a horrible person"

And with that she pressed her face into his chest and started crying all over again. Tristan waited until her tears started to subside again before lifting her chin to look him in the eye. "You are not a horrible person."

Tristan used his thumbs to brush the tears away from her cheeks. "Rory, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Rory, I will not tolerate a lie here. The thought of him touching you… even if it wasn't to hurt you, makes me so angry."

"Tristan..."

"But the thought that the way he touches you isn't to show you that he loves you, I cannot live with that."

"You have to."

"Does your mum know about this?"

"Of course not! I'd hate to think what my mum would do if she knew. She has this whole other life now and she is so happy and I don't want to bring her down."

"She would want to know."

"I know she would. But I don't want her to."

"I really think you should tell her."

"Tristan…" Rory pleaded, "please!"

Tears were running down her face again, Tristan leant forward and pulled her toward him again and hugged her. "What do you want me to do?"

Rory pulled back from Tristan and looked at him, "I don't want you to…"

"I am not going to sit back and watch this happen!" He interrupted angrily.

Rory sighed, "Tristan, I…"

At the look on Tristan's face she paused. "I…." She took a deep breath, "Tristan, I… I just want this… this friendship I have with you to be something I can look forward to, something good in my life, besides my visits to my mum, Luke and Ryan."

"Rory…"

"Please, Tristan. You can't say anything to Dean, I know you think you'd be helping, but you really wouldn't and it really only happens every now and again and only if I make him mad. Can't you please just be my friend?"

"I promise not to say anything to Dean."

"Thank you so much!"

"But Rory… I don't know if I can be your friend.."

Rory looked hurt, "What do you…"

"Rory, it's really hard for me to see you like this, especially now that I've promised not to say anything."

"But I.."

The pleading in Rory's eyes was almost the end of him. He placed a hand against the side of her face, cupping her cheek. Rory's breath caught in her throat as Tristan's face hovered closer to hers by small degrees until his lips were covering Rory's in a kiss so tender and sweet it bought tears to her eyes. His lips moved over hers massaging them gently before ever so slowly deepening the kiss. He was drinking everything out of her, all her worries and fears and for that moment Rory let herself go to the feeling of freedom that Tristan's lips and now his hands as they smoothed of her back were bringing her. Tristan pulled away only to kiss over her closed eyes, down her cheek, over her nose before bringing his lips back to hers in a kiss with filled with passion. Tristan pressed Rory slowly down onto the bed and to his surprise as well as her own, she let him.

* * *

AN: An update! Shocking I know. I struggled like you wouldn't believe over this chapter and I'm not entirely happy with the way it came out. I have even started the next chapter so another update should with any luck not be far off. Well I am entirely unsure whether this chapter was any good at all or whether I even have any readers left for him to continue this story. Please review and let me know that your still reading, and what you thought of the chapter!! Thanks so much!! 


End file.
